Owl's Dilemma
Owl's Dilemma is the first story in the 27th episode of the animated children's series Little Bear. Plot New neighbors disrupt Owl's sleep and he has to find a quiet place to nap. Little Bear and Duck help him find the perfect spot. Synopsis Owl's new neighbors; baby robins are chirping while Owl is trying to sleep and yells at them to be quiet because he's trying to sleep. The birds stop chirping and hide in their nest, but when Owl goes back to sleep, they start chirping again and Owl yells at them to be quiet. They stop and hide again, but peek up again and start chirping. Owl prays and yells at them to stop chirping. Little Bear and Duck ask Owl what the problem is and he tells them that he can't sleep because of his new neighbors. Duck thinks they're cute, but Owl tells them that he can't get any sleep because of those cute birds. Duck flies up on Owl's branch and tells him that she's never seen him so grumpy before. Owl tells Duck that he is not grumpy, he's just tired. Duck finds a quiet place with no chirping birds for Owl to take a nap; the pond. Little Bear and Duck ask Owl if it's cozy, Owl tells them that it's not his home, but it's at least quiet and Duck tells him to have a nice rest. Owl goes back to sleep, but croaking frogs wake Owl up again and he yells for Duck. She tells Owl to get use to them, but he tells Duck that they're too noisy. Duck explains to Owl that the frogs take care of the bugs and a bee flies by, to which Duck replies that frogs only take care of most bugs. Owl decides not to sleep there and sleep at Emily's Granny's house. Owl asks Emily if it's quiet in Granny's house and she replies "Yes" and tells him that there are no chirping birds or croaking frogs and allows him to come in and sleep. Granny asks Owl what the problem is and tells him that he looks very tired. Owl tells her that he has new neighbors and that they are too noisy because he hasn't had a wink of sleep in ages. Granny tells Owl that he's come to the right place and that she and Tutu are settling down for their afternoon nap. Tutu barks at Owl and Granny tells Owl that he is sitting in her spot, but Tutu will gladly share it with him. Emily walks outside and when Little Bear comes to check on Owl, Emily tells him to be very quiet because Owl, Granny and Tutu are sleeping. However, Granny and Tutu start snoring and Owl goes outside and asks Emily and Little Bear to help. Little Bear invites Owl over to his house to sleep in his room, because it's very quiet and there are no chirping birds, no croaking frogs and no snoring dogs. Owl is finally pleased that he can get some sleep. While he's sleeping, Little Bear closes the door and smells Mother Bear making cupcakes. She whispers in Little Bear's ear and asks him to help her set the table which he does. Father Bear can smell it too and helps out. Mother Bear tells Father Bear to be quiet so they don't wake up Owl. Mother Bear takes the cupcakes out of the oven and they decorate them with vanilla frosting and cherries on top. Owl wakes up from his nap and joins Little Bear, Mother Bear and Owl for tea and cupcakes, but places the two cupcakes in his ears and goes back to sleep. Characters Present *Little Bear *Owl *Duck *Frog *Emily *Granny *Tutu *Mother Bear *Father Bear *Baby Birds Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Little Bear Category:Episodes featuring Owl Category:Episodes featuring Duck Category:Episodes featuring Emily Category:Episodes featuring Granny Category:Episodes featuring Tutu Category:Episodes featuring Mother Bear Category:Episodes featuring Father Bear